rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey to the East: A Vexian RP
'Plot' Thunder Punch and the rest of the gang are hanging out in Vexian City when a highly skilled ninja suddenly attacks them at the maid cafe. His name is Mohari the ferret and is a quick foot clan member that live in the ancient kingdom of Shiluria. He has left his homeland to find Thunder Punch who's greatly known as Vexia's greatest hero for help to stop the 5 ancient conflicting clans from causing war in the eastern territories. Help Thunder Punch and Mohari take back the kingdoms and set them strait before war breaks out and a certain someone taking back her throne. 'Rules' *No deaths until you ask me *No swearing *Don't over Power your character in this role-play (unless they are in a tyep of super form or they are are Demi-gods) *No recolors...pet pev of mine *No characters who are "quote" a real character's lover: Fake Ex. (Thunder Punch is Dating Amy rose) *This page will contain fan art *Please ask me if u want to join and just don't randomly add yourself where you see fit -_- *And Have fun! 'Characters (add here)' Thunder Punch the mongoose Mohari the Easter Ferret Fire Arm the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Wing the flying Squirrel Hanna Maxwell the Dog Dark Storm the Porcupine Mai the cat Jacob the Hedgehog Mimi the Hedgehog Lemony the Butterfly Dark Ace the mongoose Inari Kyuubi the Fox Alisia the Squirrel Venus the Tiger/Leopard Y-Tiger Ruza the cat Y-Tiger Raibyo The HedgehogY-Tiger 'Play-able characters (more will be added)' Shizara the Ferret (princess/maiden of the quick foot clan) Kimono the Tiger (King/leader of the Mufari Cat clan of the East) Rozaria the Dragon (princess/maiden of the mystic scale clan) Demokuro the Panda (prince/leader of the soft paw clan) Kimora the Scorpion (princess/maiden of the poison claw clan) Horimoto the Fox (emperor of Shiluria) ''' A Surprised Visit From The East' '''Thunder Punch:' Man it's good to relax! *lays back in the chair waiting for his smoothy* Blue Jay: *sitting next to him as he tinkers with his wrist watch* I don't know T.P. Haven't you been reading the news about the conflict in the east? It looks like war is about to break Thunder Punch: Like I care. We have too much stuff going on as it is. Dr. Eco already controls the lower landmasses and were always on high alert now. And that portal to the emerald dimension has appeared so we're getting all these visitors from möbius. *lays back further in the chair with his arms behind his back* So there, I don't care Mimi: *hands him his smoothy in her maid outfit since it's her shift* You sure are generous Vexia's fastest hero. Don't you like that Mobian girl too so why are you complaining...*blushes as she sways with her hands on her face* unless you've come to your senses and have....*starts babbling on* Thunder Punch: *sweatdrops* Yea that's a no. *blushes a bit about the remark about liking Venus* Anyway thanks for the smoothy *Dark Storm, Fire Arm and Jacob enter the cafe* Dark Storm: *takes a seat* I'm never going treasure hunting with you again Fire Arm: *sits down sweating* Those eastern Vexians really are trouble. We got caught up in a clan battle and boy we'd be screwed if Jacob didn't neutralize their powers. 'Jacob: '*tired as Mai comes out with a glass of water and fans him* I'm wiped out too man. They're getting exceptionally close to the western continents too. If this keeps up tribes may get caught up and a war may truly break out. '''Blue Jay: *looks at T.P with a scolding look* Told Yea! Alisia:*she walks in the cafe,humming and singing.* Wing: *follows in behind her* Hey guys! I met a new person today at the town center. Her name is Alisia. Hanna: *comes out with her maid outfit on* Nice to meet you Alisia. *smiling* Alisia:'''It's nice to meet you too! *smiling happily* '''Mimi: *sighs* If more people come in than I'll never get off my- (All of a sudden a green flash breaks through the windows and holds Mimi at a knife's point) ???: You and your friends are coming with me Fast yellow one or the hedgehog gets it! *holds the knife at her neck but the knife shakes in his hand! maybe out of fear?* Thunder Punch: *gets up casually out of his chair with his hand in his pockets* Do you really think that was the smartest choice you've picked? *looks at him with a ticked off face as sparks fly from his hair* You interrupted my smoothy! So you've asked for it! *charges at the green masked intruder and hits him out of the window with him freeing Mimi from his grasps* ???: *hits the ground outside the cafe and flips sending T.P into a mail box* I need for you to come with me! *charges at him with his shrunken* I will save my people with your help! Thunder Punch: *smiles and grabs his hand holding the shrunken* You've got guts! THUNDER SHOCK BLAST! *a spark flies onto the mystery person and he's struck by a giant volt of electricity* ???: *smiles and doesn't looked phased* Ha! *throws a paper bomb at T.P and it explodes releasing small magnetic rocks* I'm a ninja, don't underestimate us! Now your going to help me! Thunder Punch: *falls to the ground, looking a bit sick but ok* I'm not done yet! THUNDER PUNCH! *punches the mystery person but it's caught! but the weird thing was that there was no electricity created in the attack* What? Why am I not able to create an electric current!? Alisia:'''Sir! *runs to Thunder Punch*Are you ok?! '''Thunder Punch: *shocked and gets far away from the mysterious person* This is bad ???: *charges at T.P and slams him into the ground and holds him with a shrunken at his neck* Now you are coming with- *cut off short as blue flames surround him* Mai: *walks out as her hair burns light blue walking out angry while still in her work outfit* I told you Mohari! No one in the west will help! Now leave Everyone else: Mai! Do you know this guy? Mohari: *takes of his ninja mask* Mai! So the rulers of an Easter hanging with the hero is true, but why are you here when war is about to break in our homelands? *starts yelling* Why Did You Abandon Your Clan! Mai: *walks over and slaps Mohari* Because people like you *she starts to tear up* Thunder Punch: *whistles* Man did you mess up. Mohari: *frowns and let's go of T.P* I'm...sorry. *kneeling to the ground and punches the side walk* All I wanted was to stop the clans from entering war. *grabs T.P's hand* Please sir! Help our land! You're our only hope! Thunder Punch: *smiles and punches the guy in the face* Sure. But next time ask. I'll always help the friends of my friends. 'The Journey To A New Land' Thunder Punch: *waiting outside of Blue Jay's secret hidden laboratory* Come on Blue! We don't got all day! We need you to finish those other planes so we can all head the the Eastern territories. Blue Jay: *yelling in his workshop while trying to fix his two fighter jets* STOP, DONT TOUCH THAT. PUT THAT DOWN! NOOOOOO! *you hear things fly in the workshop* Fire Arm: *sweat drops* this is gonna take while -_- Thunder Punch: Well it's not his fault he has to baby sit his cousins today. They're little flying demons! O_O Mohari: *folds his arms* Hmpf! Is the great hero of the West afraid of children? Thunder Punch: You wanna go again you green fur ball!? *smiles as he cracks his knuckles and sparks fly from his hair* Mai: *standing with the rest of the gang behind Thunder Punch, Fire Arm and Mohari* Your such children. Alisia:*giggles behind Mai*^^ Mohari: *gives a cold stare at Alisia* Hmpf, Any way why are we here! Do we really need help from this bird? Thunder Punch: Hey lay off dude, we're only here to borrow his jets. You said yourself were heading to the east so we're taking the jets to get there faster. I bet it took you like 3-2 months to get here by foot -_- Mohari: Please, don't make me laugh. It took a month and a half. I'm a an elite ninja. I would never take that long to help out my clan. Everyone: *looks at Mohari like an idiot* -_- Blue Jay: *walks out of his lab* Sorry everyone *Sweatdrops* So I guess were heading to the Eastern territories. *his lab opens and a large jet rolls out* we'll be riding in this! Thunder Punch: *smiles* Flyin in style! Fire Arm: Who said your comming? Don't you have cousins to take care of? Blue Jay: Uhhh. *a smile of worry comes across his face as a sweatdrops* Fire Arm: *sighs* Well take the Silver Gull. That jet can also turn into a speed boat so we can use that to our advantage too. Blue Jay: Ok. I'll join you guys as soon as my Aunt comes back to take her hatchlings. *hears them messing with his stuff* O-Ok I gotta go! *runs back in* Thunder Punch: Bye Blue! *looks at the jet and jumps on the wing* Let's get goin! Fire Arm: *gets in the cockpit and starts it* Alright get ready! Mai & Alisia: *gets in* Mohari: *jumps on the other wing* Let's go home Mai. *folds his arms* Mai: *glares at him* I'm going to help. Not to go back home. Mohari: *sighs* Ok...*looks a bit disappointed* To the East we go. 'Clan Tensions' Dark Storm: '''*walks through the portal that has opened in a nearby jungle area* Mmm. So this is where you said there's a monster gem? '''Dark Ace: *walks out* Yea. When have I ever been wrong about this subject D-Storm? Dark Storm: *sweatdrops and looks a bit annoyed* And when will you learn that I hate you callin me that. *looks ahead* Jacob: '*walks out of the portal* Let's hope this will end better than last time. *looks up in the sky* Mai and that ferret seem to know each other...*looks a bit worried* '''Dark Ace: '*looks back* Is the descendant of Marcus jealous? *looks annoyed at Jacobs problems* '''Jacob: *blushes a bit and looks surprised* N-N-NO! I just wanna know why he wants our help. The others should be headin here in a few minuets. *stretches his arms behind his head* *'they walk to a mountain' Dark Ace: I could care less about that ferret's problems. I just want the gems in these territories. *looks at a mountain. That's Mystic Scale Mountain. Home of the descendants of Kron apparently. Jacob: *starts climbing* I remember reading stories that they were in a ten thousand war with another clan..but I don't remember the other clan's name. Dark Storm: *starts levitating* It was Mai's clan. The Mohari Cat clan. I remember when they were at each other's necks back when I was still a kid. Dark Ace: They have a gem. *looks a bit livelier* That means somethin gonna go down. *leaps and climbs up the mountain* Dark Storm: Look! *points to the top of the mountain' speak and sees a space rip* Looks like a Mobians tryin to to enter into Vexia. But I never knew there was a portal here!? ???: '*a fast object flyers by and slams Dark Storm's face into the cliff's wall* Leave! *'Out of the space rip there were two screams, both female.* Venus:'AH!!!! *Falling, trying to block her underwear*AAH!!! '''Ruza:'EEEK! *Falling as well.* '''Raibyo:*Falling after them, but looking cool while doing this* This fucking sucks. *she lands on a rock and leaps off, catching Venus and Ruza before landing on the ground*Here we go. We're in Vexia... Wait, how the hell did this happen!? Ruza:*Sniffling and crying* Venus:*shaking and frighten.* ???: *multiple fast objects fly in their direction* Stand down Westerners! Dark Ace: *looks up top* What the hell are those? And...*sees the girls* Why the hell are they here! *jumps backwards and slams the creature into the cliff wall freeing Dark Storm: Dark Storm: '''Ack! Uhh. *shakes it off* They're called Dracos. Or in ancient Vexian mythology Dragons. They are the mystic scale tribe. '''Raibyo: *She noticed Dark Ace and Dark storm*Huh!? Damn it, I got to ensure Ruza and Venus are safe from what dangers are here. *pulls Venus and Ruza close, leaping away a bit, growling a bit.* A Scale Warrior: Surrender or we will use force. *points his spear at them as the others wait for his command* We question why you westerners are here. Raibyo: Whao whao whao! Put the fucking spear down!*She growls a bit.* I don't even know what the fuck is going on!*Keeping Venus and Ruza behind her to keep them safe.* A Scale Warrior: We have asked and now we react. Solders FIGHT FOR YOUR QUEEN! Scale Solders: YAAAAAA!!!! *charge at them and the guys below them* Dark Ace: *growls* Gear Two! *glows red as he bashes some solders into the cliff wall* I could care less about them but I want that monster gem! Dark Storm: '*levitates up and creates a shield in-front of Raibyo and the girls* Long time no see Raibyo, but why of all places now? *the guards start breaking the shield* '''Jacob: '*climbs up and starts fighting* Theses guys are unbelievably strong! Rrrr- *gets punched back down and almost falls off the cliff* '''Dark Storm: '''Jacob! '''Raibyo:I don't have time to explain, cause I don't know. Keep Venus and Ruza safe or Fire Arm and Thunder Punch will try to kill me. *she suddenly goes lightning fast, catching Jacob before he fallen.*Ensure you have better balance, I won't be there the next time that happen.*she suddenly snaps her fingers and zap a lot of Scale soldiers.*Damn it! *she goes speeding towards Venus and Alex.* Scale Warrior: *laughs and his solders shake off that attack* We Draco's are emune to elemental attacks! Thank you almighty father Kron! *they raise their spears high and throw them down as the tips of each spear burst and turn into a net made of Draco scales* Dark Storm: *struggling* I remember this! Draco scales are said to be one of the toughest materials in all of Vexia. We aren't getting out of this anytime soon... Raibyo:!! *pulls both Ruza and Venus close to her* *the solders drag them into a cave near the peek of the cliff and into a large lush jungle sanctuary where rocks float and you can touch the clouds* Jacob: *sighs* Man, I wish we could break out Dark Storm: *folds his arms. Actually we can. Your tribe's powers can actually neutralize their scale properties. Your powers and theirs are very similar...*looks serious* But not yet, I wanna see why they haven't killed us. They are known the kill intruders so that no one knows where their tribal lands are. Dark Ace: *looks annoyed* One they let us out Me and D-Storm will stay behind, you and the others make a run for it. There's no need for y'all to get in this conflict. Meet up with the others. Raibyo:That's kind of hard to know when I don't know what is going on! Ruza:*Worry*Fire arm...*she whispers.* Venus:*She sniffles.* Category:Vexian RP Category:Sovash stuff